


Double shot of Jack

by PoisonJack



Series: Purge that urge [11]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha！Tim, Anal Sex, Eiffel Tower, Fluff and Smut, General au, Identity Issues, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Omega!Jack, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, alpha on alpha knotting, alpha!rhys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 13:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: Omega!Jack, alpha!Rhys, alpha!Tim :)Rhys is ready to throw down at the smell of an aroused alpha somewhere in Jack's office. Jack springs a threeway on Rhys with his double and Rhys is totally down with it :Dhaha just porn without plot basically, and an excuse for more omega-jack.





	Double shot of Jack

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bartender and weak for puns LOLOL! It's been about a year and a half since I last added something to this series SORRY!!! Great ideas keep coming my way and i get blindsided xD More is to come in this series as well haha :D
> 
> Also on tumblr [here](https://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/184020895470/double-shot-of-jack).

The second time Jack suggested a three way, Rhys had been ready to beat the shit out of someone. 

He'd entered Jack's office under guise of an appointment for a "project discussion", though the only project on the agenda was pounding the CEO into next Thursday, so he wasn't at all surprised by the scent of arousal that hit him as he entered the office.

What immediately got him, hackles raised and wary as hell, was the unmistakable scent of another alpha. An _aroused,_ confident alpha, in what Rhys considered _his_ territory.

...Not that he’d _ever_ say such a thing out loud lest Jack laugh his ass off at him, but the point remained that there was something that shouldn’t _be_ there. Strong, metallic, almost floral. 

Rhys was no stranger to the scent of aroused people around Jack, alphas or otherwise. Hell, it kind of came with the territory. But there was also usually that comforting edge of _fear_ in the scent that put Rhys at ease. Anyone turned on by the omega CEO was too scared to ever try anything. And Jack was dangerous even on a good day.

The scent in this room though? All arousal with lack of apprehension. Calm. Placid. And the dissonance between what he was used to and what he smelled _now_ was setting off every alarm in the cybernetic alpha’s head.

Rhys was crossing the big office i long strides, boot-heels clicking towards Jack perhaps a little more quickly than was necessary. He was scoping out the room for the source of the scent and any possible threats to the already-dangerous CEO. 

The man himself was standing before the large window of the office looking down at Elpis. Big yellow chair forgotten in lieu of a closer look, he stood hands behind his back at leisure as he enjoyed the expensive view. Lost in fantasies not to even acknowledge Rhys’ arrival? The cybernetic alpha felt relief that he was there when he was, as Jack _clearly_ wasn’t paying enough attention to his surroundings, or he wouldn’t noticed the scent that was _not_ Rhys.

Rhys reached the desk and platform without catching sight of the source of the scent, and as it was stronger here, impossible to ignore as Jack's own scent of arousal was also impossibly strong, he became wary and suspicious and tense. 

No _way_ the older man didn’t smell it. And no way was it just Jack wearing one of those synthetic things either. Not after what they’d already been through. Rhys stood at guard just in front of Jack’s desk with his back to it, assured the omega CEO was safe within side view as he looked about the rest of the office for any threat.

Where was it coming from?

"Jack there's another alpha in here," Rhys growled, keeping watch before the desk, and keeping a clear-view on the omega CEO who was surely a bigger threat than Rhys any day of the week. He couldn’t tramp down those alpha instincts though. To _protect_ his omega. And also his own territory. He looked suspiciously at the couch and potted plants in the office, nowhere anyone could really hide even if they wanted to.

Rhys heard Jack's chair spin around and Jack's voice, making him jump in shock and make a noise he wasn’t too proud of. 

"Of course there is numb nuts, are you blind or something?" Jack gestured towards the window overlooking Elpis, a grin growing on his face as he watched Rhys’ brain take a second to reboot.

Jack was sitting in his chair, regarding him like he was a moron, but Jack was _also_ standing at the window and now facing him, a sort of sheepish look on his face and a quick smile flashing over his features.

Rhys was speechless for a few moments, and Jack was just cackling at his obvious confusion.

"Oh shit this is funnier than I ever thought it would be. Timmy, kitten, introduce yourself, gorgeous."

"W-what the fuck, Jack?" Rhys asked before anything else could be said, wondering if he was hallucinating.

A smile curled itself onto the CEO’s face as the man who could be Jack’s exact clone came to stand nearer the desk. "Tim here is one of my body doubles. The _best_ one, actually. Aren’t you, gorgeous?"

Rhys looked between the two distrustfully, but then Jack had mentioned such before. "...I didn't know you had _actual_ body doubles."

"Well it wouldn't be very effective if it was common knowledge that I did, would it kitten?"

"I....I don't...."

This was weird. Really fucking weird. It was Jack. But he didn't smell like Jack. And he was beyond a doubt an alpha. That part was definitely unmistakable, the scent of the other man much more potent this close. 

Rhys was having a hard time reconciling alpha scent with Jack's face. His body was ready to challenge the other alpha being this close to Jack smelling as aroused as he did. But his eyes were _confused_ , since he _liked_ what he saw despite himself, and a whole _different_ idea of how to expend all this sudden energy to fight was making itself very known in his pants.

It was… well, it was the makings of a very-confused erection if Rhys was being entirely honest with himself; two Jacks in one place was literally something out of his fantasies.

“Introduce yourself, gorgeous,” Jack said with a shit-eating grin, watching both alphas with a sort of predatory amusement. He looked to the double as Rhys still gaped, rolling his eyes at the cybernetic alpha’s reaction. “He’s real pretty, but he can be slow.”

Rhys didn’t even have time to process the insult as the double offered a charming smile that made his gut drop. "Hi, uh, I'm Timothy," the man that looked just like Jack told him with Jack's own voice. It floored Rhys once more and the omega sitting in the glaringly yellow chair just laughed. The double shot the cackling CEO a light frown, but looked back to Rhys with a quirk of his lips and extended his hand. “Nice to meet you.”

Rhys’ eyes locked on the tattoo peeking out of his shirt sleeve, identical to the one Jack had. He remained where he was, leaving Tim hanging as the other alpha smiled a little awkwardly and lowered his hand back to his side with a misunderstanding expression he aimed at the CEO.

"You broke him, handsome," Jack told Tim, smirking, as Rhys just stared. “Which, yeah okay, you’re sexy as hell so maybe that’s fair,” the older man cackled. “Damn he’s probably blowing a gasket looking at _both_ of us gorgeous guys in one room, huh?”

Tim just blushed, looking slightly uncertain, smiling sheepishly at Rhys. The other alpha was hardly the first person to react this way seeing him for the first time, and he wouldn’t be the last. Tim took it in stride. “I uh… So you’re the one I keep telling people to mind their own business about..” Tim offered with a sort of optimistic smile. “When I’m, ah, doing jobs for Jack I mean.”

Rhys’ brain caught up to his confusion, the realization that while he looked and sounded like Jack, this Timothy still had his own way of speaking. His own personality separate from the braying confidence of Jack; he wasn’t just a copy.

He might _look_ like Jack, Rhys told himself, but that didn’t mean he should automatically extend his trust to him, or his omega where the scent of their arousal was concerned. 

Rhys took the opportunity to inspect this 'double' more closely, circling him as he tried to work out just what the CEO had planned in bringing him there… 

Yes, he looked _just_ like Jack. No doubt about it. The likeness was amazing. But the way he carried himself under the speculation of the other alpha, the way he nervously smiled-- the wariness in his quick eyes- none of that was like Jack at all. 

Rhys also knew that this other man must be smelling Jack's state of arousal, and that he liked it. This close there was no way he wasn't. But he didn't look too affected, more interested in making a good impression with _Rhys_ instead of Handsome Jack himself. Politely distant perhaps. Or very obedient. He wouldn't directly meet Rhys' eyes, though, the challenge in the cybernetic alpha clear enough. 

Tim’s submission in the circumspection highly appealed to everything inside of Rhys, and the cybernetic alpha felt a little less threatened.

Rhys’ posturing amused something inside Jack, the stringbean alpha always surprising him. Tim could take Rhys apart in a fight, Jack held no illusions to the contrary, but Rhys was puffing out his chest and chuffing in indecision as he inspected the double with more care than previously assumed. That Rhys thought he had some kind of claim on Jack excited the omega CEO, making a smile curl on his face despite himself. Rhys would fight for him even if he knew he’d lose. It further enamored the CEO of the young alpha. Rhys had a hell of a backbone.

"Don't scare him, pumpkin," Jack teased Rhys as he watched the inspection with amusement. “Timmy here was _expensive_.”

Rhys gave Jack a look. The CEO had probably spent a lot of cash making Tim his very embodiment in alpha form. But their differences didn’t go over Rhys’ head. "He's not like you."

Jack scoffed. "He better be, a lot of money went into that handsome face," Jack said with a leer at Tim. 

The other alpha just colored with a little snort. "Sir, um, _Jack_ … can I, uh.....?"

"You stay _here_ , Tim-tams. Let this idiot get a good look at ya,” the CEO said with a smirk, relaxed back in his chair as he watched the way Rhys kept looking at him.

Again, Rhys was floored by the exchange of voices. Tim had Jack's voice, but just somehow not. He gave the double an assessing look, more interested than threatened now. "So, you work for Jack?"

Jack snorted as if Rhys was a simpleton, but Tim's own patient attention was on the cybernetic alpha. "Uh… yeah."

Rhys gave the omega CEO a look, and then turned back to the alpha double with a considering frown. "...Like a stand in?"

"Don't be _mean_ , pumpkin." Jack got out of his chair, moving to drape himself over Tim’s back with a possessive hand spread over his chest. The double seemed to press back into the older man as if cowed by Rhys’ intense looks of scrutiny. The action only made the CEO smirk. “This guy just got back from a really _hard_ mission. Did me and Hyperion real proud, ya know?” Jack praised as he openly groped the double’s chest. “Dear sweet Timmy is a team player, kiddo. A real _team_ player, is what I’m sayin’.”

Rhys looked suspicious, wondering if Jack was saying what he _thought_ he was saying, especially as his eyes tracked the way the older man touched his double. His heart sped up a bit in his chest, interest he couldn’t help heading south.

He was nuts for Jack. He knew it and accepted it. But being in the same room with two Jacks he almost couldn't stand. This was his dream and nightmare and fantasy made reality. And the knowing-grin on Jack’s face and the way Tim submitted to the older man made Rhys throb.

"He's too distracted by you, gorgeous." Jack had a crocodile grin on his face as he wrapped his long fingers just about Tim’s throat. The alpha made a noise he didn’t mean to, and immediately flushed in embarrassment as Jack lightly chuckled. "Rhysie, how would you like a little dream come true?"

Rhys’ eyes moved from Tim's to Jack's face with confused but admittedly-interested suspicion. "...What do you mean by that?"

“I _knew_ you didn’t really ask him before,” Tim accused breathily, and Jack gave him a little pinch that made the younger man gasp.

“I said I knew he’d _like_ you,” Jack said as he placed a kiss to Tim’s neck. He looked to Rhys with a planning sort of promise. "I want you and this gorgeous fella to _get along_ ," Jack purred, and there was no mistaking the meaning behind those words. Especially with their scents of arousal mixing and coiling around each other like smoke wisps. Rhys’ eyes dilated, interest peaked as the double’s cheeks grew pink, but smiled in confirmation. “Don't let that blush fool you, Rhysie. Timtams works at the Pleasure Palace from time to time. He's done things that'd make _me_ blush.”

“... _Jaaaack_ come on--”

“Or should I say he _volunteers_.” The CEO raised a wicked brow at Rhys as his grin turned filthy. “This boy is drowning in ass, is what I'm saying.” Jack pressed a kiss to Tim’s face as a thumb caressed his jaw, getting a soft noise out of the double and making Rhys’ pants tighter. “This gorgeous face gets you all _kinds_ of laid, doesn't it, Timothy?” Rhys’ mouth went dry as Jack trailed his hand down to rest on Tim’s belt. Rhys’ eyes locked on the motion with more than passing interest. “There’s one part of this stud I let him keep though, and it keeps ‘em coming back, doesn’t it babe?”

“ _Geeeez_ Jack,” Tim whined, hips moving forward a bit without his permission, hoping the CEO would drag his hand lower. Tim’s own hand was on Jack’s forearm, but the CEO was teasing, ad didn’t move those few inches south where he really wanted him.

“All that tail ain't as nice as the real thing though, huh?” Jack turned his attention back to Rhys, a dirty proposition in his eyes. “Gotta make sure my brand is up to corporate standards across the board, right? How’d you like a three-way, kitten?”

Rhys would like that. He’d like that very very much. As if the half-mast hardness beginning to press against his pants wasn’t enough of an indicator. He licked his lips, mind kind of overloading with the realization that his dirtiest fantasy just might come true. 

“You’re the _worst,_ ” Tim whined, pressing backwards into the powerful omega despite himself. Jack’s tactics didn’t surprise him, but it would’ve been nice to give what Tim was pretty sure was the CEO’s proper boyfriend advance notice. A lot to take in didn’t even cover the situation, even if the older man chuckled willfully. “He’s not really-- stop teasing me…” The CEO only snickered wickedly as a light frown took Tim’s face.

“He's not like Nisha,” Rhys stated a little more bluntly than he’d meant to in his consent, and he swore that got a look and an eye roll from Tim. The double knew of her, apparently.

“Oh I think you two will play nicely together, if that's what you mean. Right, Timmy?” Jack asked. 

He lightly bit Tim’s neck, getting a slightly strangled gasp out of the double as Tim’s eyes fell on Rhys. Being submissive to Jack under the gaze of another alpha was _doing_ things for the double, and it had been way too long since Jack had even asked if he wanted to mess around. He couldn’t help himself, even if he had qualms with the way the older man always sprung stuff on other people. “ _Oooh_ I-- yeah, yes, the nicest, _go team_ ,” Tim muttered.

That voice and wanting tone, the double being held by the _original_ , had Rhys’ cock filling out properly in his pants despite himself. Rhys moved in closer at Jack's beckoning, and he and Tim both looked at each other a little timidly now that it appeared they were all on the same page.

Jack rolled his eyes and dragged hands over Tim’s middle and down his thighs as he pressed into the younger man from behind. Tim made a noise that made it impossible for Rhys to look away. The alpha double biting his lips, and Jack behind him toying with his body, dragging his nose up the alpha’s neck was raising Rhys’ blood pressure something fierce.

Essentially, Jack getting felt up by Jack complete with heavy breathing and breathy gasps was something _directly_ out of one of his fantasies. 

Rhys growled and surged forward in front of Tim, the small display working to Jack’s delight. 

The other alpha stood his ground with a cautious look-- couldn’t have gone anywhere if he wanted, what with Jack grinding his hips at his back- and Rhys slowly, slowly scented the other man, his nose pressed flush against Tim's skin where Jack had kissed and nosed about. The double tentatively wrapped a hand around Rhys, testing to see if it was okay, and the cybernetic alpha encouragingly pressed forward with a purr.

Rhys heard Jack’s chuckle, Tim’s whimper, and he allowed himself to touch the other alpha to keep him where he wanted him. He was surprised at Tim’s lack of resistance and retaliation; his pliancy, willingness, and sweet little sounds coming from him. No, he was not like Nisha at all.

Jack told Rhys to play nice-- Timmy was a sweet boy- and pressed a kiss to Rhys’ cheek over Tim’s shoulder while the cybernetic alpha still scented Tim. The other alpha cautiously returned the intimate motion, nosing about Rhys' cheek and jaw, still conscious of the fact that Rhys might not… _take_ to someone who looked like the omega CEO, but was ultimately another alpha. 

The cybernetic alpha realized he wasn’t intimidated by this other alpha after all, and he was secure in the private fact that Jack was still _his_ , not looking for a replacement alpha-- especially not one that looked just like him- and that this double was fine with being scented by Jack’s own choice.

It was… nice. Nice and arousing and suddenly the only thing Rhys wanted as his cybernetic fingers curled around Tim’s bicep.

They regarded one another after deep inhales, searching each other’s face. Puzzlement, interest, arousal, shyness, and anticipation were all present and accounted for. All the while, Jack’s cheshire-like grin loomed as the powerful omega felt satisfied with this little scenario he’d arranged. 

The pretty alphas liked each other, just like Jack knew they would, and he was extremely pleased with himself for being right yet again. 

"You two like what you see?" Jack asked in mirth, tone of lust unmistakeable. Both men shot him a look that just had him chuckling, and Rhys tentatively touched Tim with his flesh hand. First his face, then his chin. Gentle. _Testing._

The other alpha returned the handsy gesture and surprisingly grabbed a handful of Rhys' shirt to bring him flush against him with a little sigh of affirmation that brought a smirk to Rhys’ face. Alpha met alpha as lips cautiously touched; tentative, uncertain, but not battling for dominance. 

Rhys couldn’t help operating under his assumption of the _last_ alpha Jack had had them bring into bed, expecting to be laid out on the cold office floor again, but Tim wasn't anything like Nisha. This alpha was a lot more docile and willing to be a team player, just like Jack had said. No need to dominate him or challenge the very-clear claim Rhys felt he had on Jack, even if the omega CEO would laugh at such an idea. Rhys decided he liked the other man. And not just because he looked like Jack.

Tim didn't kiss like Jack. It was still good of course, felt really great, but it wasn't the CEO’s style. And there his brain became befuddled again because great-kisser-Tim looked just like his omega.

Rhys could smell Jack beneath the other alpha's scent before him, and it made him feel secure. Tim wasn't a threat. Maybe instinctually his endotype got all ruffled about it, but Tim’s body just turned the other alpha on. Playmate, not threat.

Tim was moaning against Rhys, pulling the other alpha against his body as Jack crowded in from behind. The omega CEO was chuckling, a hand between the two alphas to grope and excite. Tim let out another moan, and Jack’s eyes met Rhys’ in optimistic question before scenting up Tim’s neck, watching the cybernetic alpha the entire time.

Rhys was fully on board with that. If he closed his eyes, it was easier to concentrate on the other man; his alpha scent, his taste, the way he moved his body that was so different from Jack even if he felt oddly the same. But that face, that voice, those moans…

No, the CEO seemed absolutely gleeful, and Rhys was right there with him. Damn right excited that both his alphas there had hard-ons they rubbed against one another. Jack's own omega scent was permeating things, winding them up. His cocky voice broke through their dry humping and excited little purrs.

“So kiddos, what do you think? Do we take this back to the penthouse, or do we take this back to the penthouse?”

Rhys gave a growl as Tim’s hands squeezed his buttocks, and the CEO bit Tim’s earlobe as the double’s voice came quickly between them. “Yes. Yes yes yes boss _please_.”

Rhys couldn’t help the pleased little chuff that left him, and Jack gave them both an equally cock-teasing kiss before the three made for immediate replacement to the CEO’s home.

\--

There was far more kissing, groping, and scenting once they were properly ensconced in the omega CEO’s bedroom, and whether the arousal was completely natural, or both alphas were feeding off Jack’s own aroused omega-scent, all three were ready sooner than not to get things in motion from what they’d started in the CEO’s office.

“Mmm… I told you he had a good mouth,” Jack purred into Tim’s ear as Rhys was sucking the other alpha’s weighty cock, the three of them naked as Rhys sat on his heels before the edge of the bed where Tim was sitting in front of Jack. The older man was toying with his double-- tweaking nipples, nibbling at his ear, and scenting the young alpha obscenely- when Tim gave a hard moan. It drew Jack’s attention to the alpha on the floor; Rhys had taken the other man right up to the slack skin of his knot, and it was the hottest shit Jack had seen in a long time. “I think that mouth of yours is more talented than you think, Rhysie. What do you say, Timothy?”

Tim’s hand in Rhys’ hair curled, not meaning to pull, but giving a good tug as he moaned in affirmation. It made the cybernetic alpha smirk around the cock in his mouth, and he gave another sucking pull that made Tim’s hips arch towards that wet heat. “Yes yes yes… _Oh geez that’s so good_ …”

The younger man pulled off the double, leaning back onto his heels as he looked up with a cocky grin. The hungry expressions on both the CEO and the double’s faces ingratiated Rhys a great deal, and the open desperation on Tim’s face combined with the aroused, sharp observation of Jack’s made his pulse pick up speed.

It was quite a spectacle to be seen. Jack himself was behind Tim, flushed from the chest right up under his mask, and Tim… Well, the other alpha looked absolutely _debauched_ , and the sense of eagerness in the air could be felt by all three. It was unclear just whose little fantasy fun this was. It was doing more than a few things for Rhys, and whether this was a power thing for Jack, or just some good old fashioned filthy fun, Rhys was _definitely_ going to come away with some very, _very_ fond memories.

“Oo _oooh_ , I really can’t take much more,” Tim lightly warned with a chuckle, leaning back into the older man with restraint behind him even as he gave Rhys’ hand on his thigh an appreciative squeeze. His breath was still coming fast, cock bobbing heavily before the cybernetic alpha. This was hotter than he thought it would be, and he was _really_ glad Jack had brought the idea up after that last stressful mission he returned from.

“Oh no? Don’t think you can hold off a bit longer?” the CEO teased as a wide hand came to rub and encompass Tim’s hip teasingly. Jack looked at Rhys with a cock of his brow, smirking as the younger man gave him a dirty chuckle. Rhys ghosted his breath over Tim’s cock, thumb stroking the loose skin of the other alpha’s knot with curious interest and humming too close to his shaft. It made the double whine.

“ _Fuuuuck_ ….N-no, not even if you paid me,” Tim huffed out, laughing a little and turning a fond look on Rhys as he slid his palm over the other alpha’s forearm softly. “...you could rule the Pleasure Palace _so_ easily…”

“Yeah he _wishes_ ,” Jack snarked with a possessive grin, the omega CEO kissing under Tim’s jaw with a little purr of pride at Rhys’ skills. Yeah, Jack _knew_ he had good taste in alphas, and Rhys’ mouth was definitely made for sucking dick, that was for damn sure. It did his ego a few favors hearing it said aloud as well.

Rhys got to his feet as he leaned up to press a kiss to Tim’s cheek, and then kiss Jack over Tim’s shoulder. His own cock flexed as Tim leaned up to kiss his neck, the double’s hand wrapping around his length and giving him a few strokes of gratitude that made Rhys’ eyes flutter shut and press into the two bodies before him. The CEO’s husky chuckles filled the space between them.

“If either of you go off without fucking me, we’re gonna have a problem.” Jack’s voice was light with threat-- hard to tell if he meant it or not- a smile on his face as he freely groped both the alphas before him. 

Tim snorted and Rhys laughed, voice thick with lust and excitement both. “As if that was even an option,” Rhys teased as he met Jack’s eyes, the omega’s scent of arousal getting thicker and mixing with Tim’s own. It was a confusing combination when he looked at both men, but the newness and novelty of it was exciting.

Rhys gave Jack a smirk before he looked at Tim, teasing the CEO. “He’s greedy when it comes to… uh… _coming_ ,” he finished on a laugh.

“Yeah no kidding…” Tim huffed, a sort of cautiously playful look as he still spoke to Rhys but looked at Jack. His arousal made him brave. “Half the people I fuck are shocked when they come twice.”

“Yeah _right_ ,” the omega CEO said with a roll of his eyes, though amused. “Boo-hoo your job is so hard. Ha ha, get it Timmy? _Hard?_ ” Jack nibbled a kiss onto the double’s neck as he reached around to encompass his cock with his big hand, and Tim’s eyes fluttered shut and the back of his head came to rest on Jack’s shoulder. “Here this guy is drowning in ass and getting paid for it, and he _complains_.”

“I wasn’t talking about _clients_ at the _Pleasure Palace_ , Jack,” Tim sighed out, more focused on where Jack was teasing his cock than the CEO’s quips. 

Rhys couldn’t help the snort that left him at the playful slight, though more curious than he wanted to admit about who got to fuck his omega before he came around, let alone would _complain_ about getting Jack off as many times as possible. Rhys considered it a goddamn treat to make Jack come apart just for him. 

Tim was right on one point though, and that was that Jack was _insatiable._

Jack gave Tim’s nipple a tweak that made the double gasp and his hips thrust into the older man’s hand. “You little shit. And just who are you fucking anyways that said that?”

“No- no one that matters,” Tim sighed out tactfully, scenting at the older man’s neck as Jack’s hands explored him.

“Good answer,” the CEO growled, giving him a little bite before meeting Rhys’ eyes. 

Something in Jack’s gaze made a surge of possessiveness rise up in Rhys, the younger man reaching a hand behind Jack’s neck to cover his palm over the older man’s pristine bonding gland. Jack pressed back into it subconsciously as Tim was caught between them still trying to calm himself back from the edge. 

Rhys gave Jack’s neck a squeeze. “I think it’s time to give you a taste of your own medicine, Mr. CEO,” Rhys purred.

“Don’t threaten me with a good time, kitten,” Jack laughed, giving Tim another moan-inducing stroke at the double’s snort. “Nah, just kidding, I love it. Say it again, but _slower_.”

Rhys snickered and stood so he could get himself on the bed proper. Tim just decided to flop backwards once Jack had removed himself from his back, the CEO going to position himself more in the center of the large mattress, eyeing the alphas with a predatory gaze as he fisted his own cock lazily.

“You still alive there, Timtams?” Jack asked as he rudely prodded the younger man with his toes. 

Tim just chuckled as he brushed Jack’s foot away from him, rolling to his front to give the older man a red-faced grin. He ground his hips a little into the mattress with a pleased hum before turning a charming grin on Jack. He reached forward to wrap his fingers around the omega CEO’s ankle, and Jack’s grin only grew as he wiggled his toes incorrigibly. 

Rhys settled nearer to Jack on the bed, coming in close to press skin against the older man and scent up his neck. He could smell Tim on him there, and it made a sense of unbidden challenge rise up in him, but as Jack turned his head in search of the younger man’s lips, that little instinctive prickle was easily quieted.

Rhys kissed Jack maybe a bit more possessively than he normally would, but he couldn’t help himself. Scenting Tim’s arousal mixed with the clear scent of omega slick was only peaking his own need, and the cybernetic alpha felt the need to assert himself. 

Jack, on the other hand, _loved_ it, and pulled the younger man hard against him for another kiss that was more teeth and nipping than they usually enjoyed. It ripped a groan from the older man as Tim’s hand traveled up his thigh, teasing but encouraged as Jack spread his legs. The scent of slick immediately struck both alphas, and Rhys gripped him a little tighter than he meant to.

“How do you wanna do this, Jack?” Rhys’s voice was more growl than he meant it to be, and the sight of Tim’s fingers inching towards Jack’s dripping hole both infuriated and excited him. He chose to be aroused instead with the pleased moan Jack gave and the way the older man spread his legs even further in invitation to his double. 

The want on Tim’s own face-- a face which looked just like Jack but deliciously different in his arousal- was doing confusing but wonderful things to Rhys’ gut as his cock flexed against his stomach. Ideas about seeing Jack fuck himself were momentarily amusing before excitement at the fantasy turned to anticipation in his veins, and Rhys’ fingers tightened on Jack’s skin where he held the older man.

"I'll let you decide, baby," Jack purred to Rhys, his breath heavy and voice curling fondly around the young alpha. "But one of you better be prepared to give me the knot of a lifetime. And I expect one of those alpha cocks in this mouth,” the CEO said with a filthy leer, looking between the two with lust-dilated eyes.

The cybernetic man spared a hot glance to the other alpha as his stomach clenched in desire, and Tim offered a smile.

They'd been playing nice together so far. Rhys thought it rude not to see what the other man might be leaning towards in this particular position. He didn't particularly like the idea of anyone else knotting the omega CEO, but at the same time, Tim _did_ look just like Jack, and the other alpha looked nervous as hell over making any executive decisions to that effect, though definitely aroused. 

Fucking someone's mouth just seemed so much more intimate, though. After all, Jack kissed him with that mouth; moaned his name and threatened him with that mouth. Also he was fucking amazing at blowjobs, and Rhys wanted to watch his face as he was getting fucked by Tim. Yeah, blowjob was the way to go.

"I think I'll take the executive treatment," Rhys told him with a smirk, thumb tracing under Jack's bottom lip. Jack gave him a wicked grin, pleased, and took Rhys' thumb into his mouth to lightly bite. The cybernetic alpha looked to the double to check if that was okay; if he was comfortable. The pleased smile on Tim’s face said it all. 

“Oooooh this is going to be a fuck to remember,” Jack snickered, making the two alphas also lightly chuckle with anticipation. 

Jack got to his knees, omega cock bobbing out proudly as he took Rhys’ face between both large hands and kissed the younger man hard. He got a moan from the cybernetic alpha, and Jack could feel slick leaking down his thigh in anticipation and satisfaction that Rhys was as turned on as he was. 

He turned Rhys’ head towards Tim, the other alpha watching them without shame and undisguised lust. The double blinked a moment as if woken from his trance in watching Rhys kiss the omega CEO, and his and Rhys’ eyes met.

“Kiss him, baby,” Jack purred, thumbs stroking the alpha’s throat as he wanted to see his string bean alpha take charge with his alpha double.

Rhys didn’t need to be told twice, especially with the way Tim chuckled and moved closer, more than receptive as their lips came close. “...Gosh he’s bossy.”

“Yeah, duh, I’m your _boss_ ,” Jack purred, pleased as he watched the smile on Tim’s face contort with pleasure as Rhys kissed him. He watched them keenly, with more than passing interest, his cock giving a warning-flex as the cybernetic-alpha growled before openly vying for control of the kiss. Rhys’ brow was concentrated as he kissed the other alpha, mouth open to him as Tim pushed against him, but ultimately moaned into Rhys’ mouth. 

It was way hotter than Jack had anticipated, and he might’ve been ashamed under other circumstances for being so slick outside of a heat. Jack wanted to be fucked immediately. No, like, five-minutes ago. 

The CEO got excitedly to his hands and knees, not even needing to reach out and separate the pair like he’d intended as as soon as his ass was in the air, his scent had hit Rhys’ nostrils and the young alpha was looking for the source.

“Oooh Jack,” Rhys purred, appreciating the look on the older man’s face; not quite submissive, but definitely less defiant than usual, eager to play the game. He slid a palm to cup the older man’s face, and Jack pressed into it with a hum.

Rhys and Tim worked well around each other, handling Jack with firm but affectionate touches as the omega CEO was between them. Rhys was getting off entirely on Jack watching him as he sucked his cock in his mouth, the older man’s eyelids fluttering every so often when Tim’s cock thrusting in and out of his slick hole rubbed him just right. The cybernetic alpha knew the sounds of Jack getting close, and it hastened his own release, feeling a knot forming even as he wanted to get a last few thrusts out of Jack’s mouth.

The older man moaned and held himself up on a single arm as he gripped the base of Rhys’ burgeoning cock with his hand, the younger man coming down his throat with deep groans and quick breaths.

Tim wasn’t far behind, the double jerking off Jack’s cock as his hips began to thrust haphazardly into the omega. Rhys was enraptured watching the pair, his cock giving a weak twitch that made him cry out a little as he was _not_ ready to go again, especially as his knot was puffed proudly out.

Jack was coming in spurts with a loud groan as he thrust his hips into Tim’s hand, the young alpha at the CEO’s back thrusting in two more times before his knot swole too large and he was coming.

They all laid there a long time, just catching their breath and breathing in the combined scents of their fucking in the intimate space of the bedroom. It was good. 

“...how was that, love?” Rhys asked gently, his voice soft with affection and curiosity both as he pressed little kisses to the older man’s skin.

“Mmmm.... I always said they made Timtams _perfect,_ ” Jack purred, scenting along Rhys’ hairline as the double behind Jack chuckled tiredly, a hand caressing Jack’s flank as they all laid there together. “He has a _knot_ on him babe.”

Rhys felt a slight surge of jealousy tear through his haze of satisfaction, not certain how he should take that. On the one hand, Jack could be talking about his own ego, and that Tim was a perfect alpha representation of _him_. On the other, Jack could be noting that Tim fucked him in a way that Rhys himself couldn’t.

If the cybernetic alpha wasn’t still riding the high of his orgasm and the pulse of his knot in Jack’s hand, he might be upset. And he might also have been less-inclined to Jack’s next suggestion.

“Hey Rhysie… How would you like him to fuck you?” Jack stroked Rhys’ chin, pressing kisses to the side of his jaw while Tim moaned behind the older man, and Jack clenched his hole around him just to torture a bit.

A shiver went up Rhys’ spine at the thought. He'd never been fucked by another alpha before, even if he’d messed around in the past. Jack gleefully did a wonderful job when the mood struck, and he'd had a curious omega and beta or two he'd experimented with, but he'd never taken another alpha’s knot before. And just Tim's cock was something else altogether as he’d watched the double pound into Jack. Taking his knot? Well… he was curious, he wouldn’t lie to himself about that.

Jack chuckled at the younger man's trepidation, reaching a hand just behind himself and stroking Tim’s cheek. “You’d be gentle, right handsome?” Jack practically cooed, the feel-good in him nearly making him high as Tim’s knot stretched and deliciously filled him. 

Tim purred and hugged the older man, reaching for Rhys as well with tentative fingers. “I mean, if you’d like to… It’s-- You’d be surprised at the alphas that make appointments with me at the Pleasure Palace,” Tim assured with a kind smile that was so out of place on Jack’s face that it intrigued the cybernetic alpha.

Jack turned back to Rhys with a smirk. “He fucks like a champ, baby. Would you like that?”

“We’re… gonna really ruin these sheets,” Rhys said with an interested grin, and took Tim’s hand in his to squeeze before pressing a kiss to it. Then he looked back at Jack. He wondered how the older man wanted to do this then. “And what do you want, Jack?”

The omega CEO chuckled, pushing his ass further back on Tim’s knot and making the younger man grip him tightly with a moan. He then met Rhy’s eyes with as-yet-unsatisfied lust in his own. “Me, cupcake? I want to _watch_.”

\--

Tim was roughly as large as Jack in body, the breadth of his shoulders and his build identical to the omega. His cock was something else, though, and Rhys understood very well the nature of how good Jack had felt when the double had fucked him.

Jack was on the big side of average for an omega-- and the times they switched it up, Rhys certainly had no complaints as the man _knew_ how to fuck- but he was _still_ an omega. Jack’s cock wasn’t nearly as big as even an average alpha. Tim on the other hand… Rhys wondered if Jack hadn't picked him to become his double based on girth alone. Tim was… _impressive_. Rhys had already thought so sucking his cock, but being on the receiving end of a fucking... If Rhys thought Jack had fucked the double in the past only because of his vanity, then _this_ gave him second thoughts. He was as big as some of the toys he and Jack played with, and Rhys was a lot more excited and turned on than he was willing to admit.

Tim was indeed gentle as he prepared Rhys, and even more when he slowly sank his cock into him. There was the slight burn of the stretch, but little to no pain-- or at least, not of the kind Rhys didn’t _enjoy_.

As Tim moved inside of Rhys, the cybernetic alpha shuddered. He was so full, Tim’s cock nearly splitting him open. Tim was indeed careful, his thrusts long and smooth as he gasped above Rhys. The cybernetic alpha’s eyelids fluttered as the double brushed against his prostate, and he groaned loudly while Jack made a noise of appreciation as he stroked his own cock.

Jack’s voice was dripping with lust, the vision of the alpha getting fucked by his double something he wanted to commit to memory. “...How's he feel, Rhysie?”

“… _big_ …”

Tim huffed with a smile above Rhys, pressing soothing kisses on the other alpha’s back that were sweet and reassuring. He pet gentle hands over Rhys’ skin, sweet words and praise falling from his lips, and the cybernetic alpha gasped as Tim thrust deeper. 

The pressure, the fullness, the heat of the other alpha inside him made Rhys moan. It felt good overall, the stretch of his body around Tim, and the alpha wondered if Jack had wanted Tim to fuck him _just_ to see how they looked together… 

Not that he didn’t know-- Jack _was_ vain to a fault, and they’d ruined many a mirrored surface- but then, the omega CEO _did_ have some awful preoccupation with proving himself as good as any alpha.

Maybe he wanted to see what it would look like if he were an _alpha_ fucking Rhys; if it might be any different. That thought would’ve made the cybernetic alpha ache for him if he wasn’t distracted by the pounding of a lifetime he was getting as Tim sped up and Rhys pushed back into the thrusts, feeling himself quickly building towards orgasm.

It was Jack’s moans that set the rutting alphas off, the omega CEO stroking himself as he jammed fingers in his ass, until his cock was spurting onto his belly and a sweet-scented rush of slick that would’ve accompanied a knot leaked onto the bedsheets.

Rhys groaned as he could feel Tim’s cock swelling, the taboo realization of taking another alpha’s knot tipping him over into his own orgasm. His own knot swole again-- watching Jack, _scenting_ him, almost as if it expected to be inside the omega- before he was spurting onto the sheets, moaning and whining as Tim’s hips eventually came to a stop inside him. His knot was snug and he unable to move anymore. 

The double collapsed atop Rhys as carefully as he could, breathing hard and pressing kisses to the other alpha’s skin as Rhys snickered a bit vacantly in pleasure, catching his breath. Tim’s sweet words were like the cherry on top of the sundae, and Rhys practically purred as Jack’s hand took his own, the scent of satisfied omega settling in his nostrils.

They laid there satisfied; tired, sweat and other fluids cooling. 

Tim’s cock was huge, but the knot in Rhys’ ass-- He wasn’t going to forget this for a _long_ time. And by the particular way Jack was purring in his throat and squeezing Rhys’ fingers, _he_ wasn’t going to forget either.

Rhys wondered if Jack maybe thought the cybernetic alpha had been doing _him_ a favor, getting fucked by Jack’s own big-dicked alpha-version of himself. The double _did_ have one hell of a cock. Rhys was perfectly happy with his own, thank you very much, but even _he_ wasn’t that thick. Some might be intimidated by the idea that it was too big; that it could hurt. And Jack was clearly happy with him for letting Tim fuck him; touching him gently, smiling with some deep-seated satisfaction while he purred praise to the younger man.

If this was a favor for _Jack,_ then Rhys vowed to do more favors more often for the CEO. He’d be having filthy wet dreams and dirty fantasies for _months_ after this. It had been damn good fun, and the CEO just couldn’t stop pressing little kisses to Rhys’ skin, or squeezing his hand.

Tim was all kinds of kissing and pets after his knot unswelled, the double cuddling and praising the other alpha all over again, and checking if he hurt at all while Jack watched with lazy approval. “...You’re okay, right? I know it’s-- it’s different, uh, your first time taking a knot, that is… uh… Are you-”

Rhys wrapped both arms around Tim to both kiss and hug him, returning the affections with mellow warmth, but it was Jack who spoke, his voice a light chuckle of pleasure. “Rhysie can take a dick, pumpkin. Look how happy you made him,” Jack said, praising the gorgeous double and telling him to kiss the man again.

Tim _was_ a sweetheart, just like Jack said. Probably a kinder alpha than Rhys, the cybernetic alpha thought. Definitely balls of steel to have had himself modeled in Jack’s own image; an alpha version of the omega CEO. 

Rhys was fond, to say the least. He liked Tim a lot.

“You havin’ fun there, kitten?” Jack practically purred, a hand stroking up and down their sides as they kissed on one-another in mutual acceptance.

Both turned their gazes to Jack, the omega laughing as the looks they gave him were identical. Both alphas were _quite_ pleased with themselves and the situation they were currently in. It was the expression of the rightly-debauched and not an ounce of shame for the actions that had brought them there. Jack stretched with satisfaction, heaping praise upon Tim that Rhys echoed.

It became a bit too much scrutiny for Tim, who borrowed his face into Jack’s neck instead and scented him as he muttered sweet things to the omega. 

“Yeah, I bet you are.” Jack chuckled tiredly. “When I get the energy, we’re gonna take this back up in the shower… if _you_ two have the energy,” the older man teased.

“Just… give us a _little_ rest, love,” Rhys laughed. “That was… wow.”

“ _I_ should be the one saying that.”

Rhys snorted. That was fair. After all, Jack had taken the same knot Rhys had, and they’d gotten him off multiple times throughout the afternoon, teasing and pleasing the omega out of some trivial alpha competition. The older man either had an incredible amount of stamina, or he was a whole lot more turned on by being in bed with _himself_ than anyone with that kind of vanity should be.

Didn’t matter to Rhys though. As Tim was warm beside him, and Jack purring and making jokes while he cuddled, the cybernetic alpha found he much enjoyed the change of pace. It was hard to be _too_ threatened by another alpha that was the exact replica of the man _he_ got to cuddle and scent and love on in his own way. And Tim really was a sweetheart besides.

The experience had been an intoxicating one, that was for certain. Especially the way Jack was so obviously pleased. And if he asked for the same some time in the future? Well, Rhys thought as Tim smiled and Jack purred, he already knew what his answer would be.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this reads okay. I've rewritten stuff about five times now but I just need it away from me at this point hahah. If you like it and you're here for omega jack, make some noise? :) More is still planned for this series and we're far from done haha
> 
> [my tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/) | [my fic masterlist archive](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive) | [my twitter](https://twitter.com/PurgeThatUrge) | [my pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/PoisonJack)
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! ao3 FAQ: [Can I post comments anonymously, or if I don't have an Archive account? ](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/comments-and-kudos?language_id=en#anoncomment)


End file.
